Finding What You're Missing
by Larsie
Summary: Inuyasha chose Kikyo after the final battle and Kagome's fairytale romance is ruined. Filled with despair she returns home and her friend tries to comfort her, both unknowing to a former hanyou watching from the well house. Songfic to Jewel's "Goodbye ...


This is a re-write of my friend's fanfic "Reality." I have made it into a song-fic to Jewel's "Goodbye Alice in Wonderland." I needed a happier ending for Kagome ... although I still love InuxKag. Lol. I hope you enjoy!

Ranma is an OC that belongs to Alana.

Please review. I'm not to thrilled with this, but I'm not completely dissatisfied.

* * *

**"Finding What You're Missing"**

"So, you're home for good onee-chan?" Sota asked with bright eyes

"Yeah guys … for good." Kagome's voice was hallow and empty.

Ranma's eyes lit up and a smile overtook his face as he stated: "Well that's good! We all missed you a whole lot."

"I missed you guys too."

"So what about Inuyasha?"

Kagome's eye got round. _Inuyasha._ Memories flashed through her mind; painful memories that tugged at her heartstrings and played a sad melody. She turned and ran out of the house and towards the tree. The very tree she'd found the hanyou boy pinned to in another era— another time and place.

_It's four in the afternoon  
I'm on a flight leaving L.A.  
Trying to think about my life  
My youth scattered along the highway _

Kagome sat under Goshinboku with her knees pulled to her chest and silent tears falling from her dark eyes. The rain poured down, the trees large branches and heavy layers of leaves providing some protection from the weather.

_Hotel rooms and headlights  
I've made a living with a song  
Guitar as my companion  
Wanting desperately to belong _

Ranma looked at his friend from the window. Her jeans were dirty from the mud she's been sitting in, her hair was up in a sloppy bun with her bangs sticking to her forehead from the rain. The baggy sweatshirt she wore didn't fit her figure as he school uniform did, she did, after all, take the sweatshirt from him. Yet, she still looked like gorgeous Kagome Higurashi to him. She looked positively miserable with her face in her knees as she sat their silently crying while inside he knew she was screaming for someone to reach out and help her. She was screaming on the inside for someone to take the pain away.

_Fame is filled with spoiled children  
We grow fat on fantasy  
I guess that's why I'm leaving  
I crave reality _

Kagome had left the feudal era forever; leaving behind so many friends and memories. The battle with Naraku was won and in the end Inuyasha chose Kikyo.

_So goodbye Alice in Wonderland  
Goodbye yellow brick road  
There is a difference between dreaming and pretending  
I did not find paradise  
It was only a reflection of my lonely mind wanting  
What's been missing in my life _

Kagome couldn't stay, she'd realized after he'd made his decision. She'd always thought of her time in the feudal era as one big fairytale. She'd though her life was going to turn into some big happy story after the evil dragon (which in reality was a spider-demon named Naraku) was defeated by the gallant prince (that being Inuyasha). But life couldn't turn into a fairytale, she realized grimly. In life, the game of love had no winners and happy endings weren't real. She left because she craved reality and not some stupid fairytale that she'd imagined would work out for her in the end.

"Kagome," a feeble voice called.

_'Ranma.'_ Kagome thought while vigorously wiping away her tears.

Kagome lowered her head to shield her red eyes from her friend's view and whispered: "Hi."

Little did either of them know that a formally dog-eared figure had leapt out of the well just as Ranma approached the tree. Inuyasha stared at the scene with a feeling of despair clenching at his heart. He'd done it yet again. He'd made Kagome cry. He was sure it was his fault.

"Listen Kaggie," Ranma began as he sat next to Kagome. "I know you're upset, but this guy isn't worth it." Kagome's eyes shot up and she stared at Ranma with large, rounded eyes. She bit her lip and wrapped her arms around her body and sobbed into her knees.

"I wish you were right this time Ranma, but you're not! He is worth crying over. I was in love with him! I was … I am in love with Inuyasha!" At her last sentences, she'd picked her head up from her knees and screamed her words. Inuyasha's mouth dropped open as he remained unnoticed in the well house.

_I'm embarrassed to say the rest is a rock and roll cliche  
I hit the bottom when I reached the top  
But I never knew it was you who was breaking my heart  
I thought you had to love me  
But you did not _

Ranma slinked an arm around her shoulders and pulled her body close to his as she sobbed.

"I thought," she chocked out, "I thought maybe, just maybe if I waited and did my best to be more like **her** then maybe he'd love me back. I guess the original is always better than the copy."

_Yes a heart can hallucinate  
If it's completely starved for love  
It can even turn monsters into  
Angels from above _

"Kags, you not the copy. You're Kagome Higurashi, not some Kikyo girl. You're her reincarnation, but you're _you." _

Inuyasha watched in anger and clenched his fists. Ranma was too close to Kagome for his comfort. Inuyasha was being selfish and he knew it. He chose Kikyo, yet still yearned for Kagome. He wanted both.

_You forged my love just like a weapon  
And you turned it against me like a knife  
You broke my last heartstring  
You opened up my eyes _

"Kagome, that guy chose dead woman over you. Some dead woman who wanted to change him and didn't trust him considering the fact that she pinned him to a tree without considering the possibilities.

"Kags, you are the nicest, most beautiful person around. You get mad easily and that makes you fun. You care about other people and it makes you nice to be around. So you're not number one priestess, who cares?! You have more heart and I know a lot more soul than she'll ever have."

Kagome scooted out of Ranma's grasp and turned herself so she could look directly into his intense eyes.

"He doesn't know what he lost Kay-Kay. He lost my best friend who is the nicest, funnies, stupidest, most oblivious,"

"I get the point," She interrupted with a growl.

Ranma quickly continued with a scared half-smile; "most amazing pain in the ass ever." The dark-haired boy pushed her bangs out of her face and leaned over. "He lost you Kaggie; you didn't lose anything."

_So goodbye Alice in Wonderland  
Goodbye yellow brick road  
There is a difference between dreaming and pretending  
That was not love in your eyes  
It was only a reflection of my lonely mind searching  
what was missing in my life _

Kagome felt his warm breath fanning her lips. He leaned in slowly, his eyes boring into hers. She forgot how to breathe, couldn't remember how to use her lungs as his mouth dropped onto hers in a chaste kiss.

_Growing up is not an absence of dreaming  
It's being able to understand the difference between the ones you can hold  
And the ones that you've been sold  
And Dreaming is a good thing cause it brings new things to life  
But pretending is an ending that perpetuates a lie  
Forgetting what you are  
Seeing for what you've been told _

So many things flashed in her mind. Did she love Inuyasha or was she blinded by what her past-self wanted to realize that what she wanted was I front of her all along? She couldn't hold onto Inuyasha. He was the fleeting dream in a hellish nightmare back in the feudal era. A fleeting dream. One that Kagome realized was now long gone.

_Ohh truth is stranger than fiction  
This is my chance to get it right  
And life is much better without all of those pretty lies _

He pulled back, but she quickly reconnected their lips. She tasted Honey. Sweet, delicious honey. She kissed him with the same intensity she'd used when Inuyasha had turned into a full demon— no, it was more intense than that.

As they pulled apart Ranma just looked shocked that she had responded to the kiss and Kagome pulled back while biting her lip in a cute fashion.

_Ohh So Goodbye Alice in Wonderland  
And you can keep your yellow brick road  
There is a difference between dreaming and pretending  
These are not tears in my eyes _

The rain stopped and the clouds swiftly parted. It was as if Kagome's happiness had turned the world joyous. It was as if before the very Gods who'd greated her were weeping for their child, but upon seeing her happiness once again, everything was better.

Ranma stood, pulling Kagome up with him before sweeping her into his arms, causing her ears to get hot.

"Come on Kaggie. You're soaked. Don't need you getting sick."

_They are only a reflection of my lonely mind finding— _

_They are only a reflection of my lonely mind finding _

**_'I found what's missing in my life' _**


End file.
